


Impact

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [59]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Couch Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Flogging, Headspace, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil makes a purchase, then tries it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Whipping/Flogging
> 
>  **IMPORTANT NOTE** : A dub-con tag has been added due to the reaction of one of my readers. I don't believe I wrote this story as dub-con or non-con, but please beware of your triggers.
> 
>  **IMPORTANT NOTE #2** : Due to people's inability to engage in polite and considerate discussion, I have deleted all the Anonymous comments (including the one with the original concearns about consent issues) and closed Anonymous commenting on my work.
> 
>  **IMPORTANT NOTE #3** : Please see the end notes for my thoughts as author on the consent issues in this story.

When he saw it, Phil clicked the "Add to cart" button immediately. Then he sat back and stared at the screen for a while, considering. It was purple and suede and... a flogger. 

Phil opened a new browser window, did a search and read for a while. Then he went back to the description of the purple suede flogger and read the page carefully. He clicked the "Check out now" link and entered his (prepaid, anonymous) credit card information. The pointer hovered over the "Submit" button for a few seconds, and then he clicked the mouse and sat back again, while the website processed his credit card information. He saved the "Print for your records" page to a file, closed the browser window, and cleared his cache. His heart was pounding. He took a deep breath, and shook his head ruefully.

'You're not committing to doing anything with it, just giving yourself an option,' he thought as he snapped his laptop shut. 

When it arrived, a few days later, Phil waited until he was home alone before opening the package. It looked just as... pretty as it had on the website, and Phil felt a bit of tension ease. It looked like a sex toy, not a weapon. That made it better. Easier.

He spent a lot of time just holding it, getting used to the weight of it, the feel of the handle in his hand. Then he opened up his laptop, and watched the YouTube videos he had bookmarked again. That evening, he spent an hour beating the hell out of the sofa cushions, then he put the flogger away in a corner of his closet, where Clint would be unlikely to go looking.

A few days later he practiced some more, and again a few days after that. He read everything he could find online about impact play, bookmarking the more helpful sites for reference. He practiced his technique until his accuracy was impeccable. He hit his own bare thigh, getting a feel for the weight of the blows he could deliver with it, and how much pain they caused. He worked through scenarios in his mind, picturing himself hitting Clint with it, visualizing Clint's skin reddening under the blows. 

Once he was absolutely sure he was ready, he waited another week.

~~~~~

"Do you trust me?"

Clint looked up from the TV and grinned.

"You know I do, have something in mind?"

"Yes, if you're up for it."

"Absolutely!"

Phil smiled at Clint's enthusiasm.

"Go do whatever you need to do, then meet me downstairs, naked."

"Yes, boss!" Clint gave Phil another broad grin and bounced up off the sofa. When Phil heard Clint go into the bathroom and shut the door, he quickly stripped down and changed into a pair of faded jeans, retrieved the flogger and a couple of other key items from the bedroom, and headed downstairs.

In the part-finished basement, they had a basic weight bench set up and a chin-up bar suspended from the ceiling beams, which had seen a fair amount of use for purposes other than chin-ups...

Phil set things up the way he wanted them and after a few minutes heard Clint coming down the stairs. Phil took a deep breath, shrugged his shoulders, and then smiled as Clint, still grinning widely, walked towards him, bare-assed naked, as requested.

"So, what do you have in mind?"

"I'd rather that be a surprise for now, if that's OK?"

"'Course it is. I like surprises, especially sexy ones."

Phil took a couple of minutes just running his hands all over Clint's naked body, enjoying the feel of the hard muscles under soft skin, and the way Clint hummed and sighed appreciatively when Phil hit all his little sensitive spots.

"Grab the chin-up bar for me, OK?"

"Sure."

Clint reached up and grabbed the bar, his powerful arms flexing as he gripped.

"God you're gorgeous," Phil said, and stepped in close to lay light kisses along one rounded bicep, and then trail his lips down to Clint's collarbone, and up his neck to his jaw where he nipped lightly before claiming Clint's mouth in a deep kiss. He brought both hands up between them, cupping Clint's balls and stroking his dick, then Phil's fingers danced upwards and rubbed and lightly pinched Clint's nipples. 

Clint moaned into Phil's mouth, and Phil rubbed harder, wanting to build Clint's arousal before going any further. He knew he was succeeding when Clint tipped his hips forward to rub his erection against Phil's denim-covered groin. Phil broke off the kiss and stepped back.

"Love you," he said, smiling.

"Love you too." Clint smiled back, knowing from experience that Phil would go at his own pace and no faster.

Phil stepped around behind Clint and reached one hand between his legs to fondle his balls some more, and the other around his chest to continue tweaking one nipple. He put his lips to the back of Clint's neck and kissed, then licked, then nipped with his teeth. Phil moved his hand to Clint's hard dick and let him thrust into lightly curled fingers a few times. Clint's movements were slow and languid, not yet urgent.

"Clint, are you willing to close your eyes for me?" Phil asked.

Clint hated not being able to see what was going on. "No blindfolds" was one of his hard-and-fast limits. Occasionally, though, Phil would ask him to close his eyes, and usually, Clint was OK with that. 

"Yeah, OK, yeah." He was in his own home, holding onto something familiar, with Phil touching him. He felt secure enough to agree, and let his eyes slip shut.

"Good. There's something I want to do. Something I want to try. I'm pretty sure you'll like it, but if you don't you tell me right away OK?"

"Yeah. 'Course."

Phil touched the back of Clint's head, and urged him to bow it down. 

"Keep your head down like that, OK?"

"Sure."

Phil rubbed his hands up and down the broad muscles of Clint's back, warming the skin with the slight friction. Once he could feel a little bit of heat on his palms, he curled his fingers in so that he was scraping lightly with his fingernails. Clint shifted a little under him. Phil was pretty sure it was enjoyment, that Clint was simply sinking into the sensations, but he checked anyway.

"Is this OK?"

"Feels great."

"Good." Phil kept up the light scratching for another minute, and then moved his hands back around to Clint's chest to play with his nipples some more. He pressed his bare chest against Clint's sensitized back, and Clint sighed at the touch. Phil licked and nipped at the back of Clint's neck again, worrying the skin with his teeth before delivering one sharp bite. Clint moaned.

"I want to try something now," Phil said softly into Clint's ear. "Tell me 'yellow' or use your safeword if you need to, OK?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Phil stepped back and retrieved the flogger from where he'd hidden it under a towel. He gripped the now familiar handle firmly, and squared his stance behind Clint. He took a breath, and swung the flogger in a controlled arc and an even rhythm, hitting one side of Clint's back and then the other. He stopped after he had delivered a dozen light strokes, stuck the handle of the flogger into the back pocket of his jeans, and stepped up to Clint's back.

Phil laid his hands over the slightly reddened skin and stroked gently.

"How's that?"

"Good. Really good."

"What does it feel like?"

"Tingly, hot. Like... like a sunburn."

"Do you like it?" Phil slipped his hands back around to Clint's chest and toyed with his nipples again.

"I love it, Phil, it feels great."

"Good. I'm glad. Should I keep going?"

"Oh yeah, please."

"OK. I'm going to start the same way, and then go a little harder."

"Sounds great."

Phil stepped back and swung the flogger again, starting with the same amount of force as he had been using earlier, and then increasing, little by little, until the blows were about half as hard as the hardest ones he had been comfortable with on the sofa cushions. He stayed at that level of intensity for a few minutes, aiming carefully to cover the entire surface of Clint's upper back, and then he stopped.

Again, he put his hands on Clint's back, surprised at the amount of heat radiating from his skin. He stroked gently with his fingers.

"How are you doing?"

"Green," Clint said.

"Good. What does it feel like?"

"Like... like being worked over... like the massages that the physio guys know how to give - the kind that leave you sore and aching but totally loose."

"You still enjoying it?" Phil asked, and reached down to cup Clint's dick for confirmation. Clint said,

"Oh, God yeah, Phil. It's fantastic!"

Pressed up against Clint's back, cupping his hard dick in one hand and rubbing his nipples with the other, Phil felt himself getting hard in his jeans and smiled. 'I guess I've finally found a way that I'm OK with hitting him,' he thought. 'Thank God for that!'

Clint felt Phil's hard-on nudging him in the butt and shifted back to rub it.

"You gonna fuck me after, Phil?"

"If you want me to."

"Oh yeah, definitely going to want you to, after this. More of this first though, yeah?"

"As much as you want. Same as last time, or harder?"

"Pretty sure harder would be awesome."

"OK, tell me 'yellow' if it's not."

"I will."

Phil stepped back, but stopped when he saw the marks on Clint's back. Marks that he had put there. He stared at them, fascinated. He reached out and ran his fingers over them lightly, the slashing stripes that swept in towards his spine from his shoulders downwards. 

Clint hummed in appreciation as Phil ran his hands over the marks, and Phil curled his fingers again, scraping very lightly with his nails. That got a full-throated moan, so he did it again, and again. 

He stepped back almost reluctantly and took the flogger out of his pocket. He started to swing it again, and Clint flinched a little at the first couple of blows, but Phil trusted him to call 'yellow' or his safeword if he needed to, so he didn't stop. After the first few blows, Clint relaxed, and Phil carefully, slowly increased the force he was using until he was hitting as hard as he dared. 

Keeping very careful control of his aim, again he covered Clint's entire upper back, painting it red as the marks and bruises rose on his skin. Phil was aroused, half-hard in his jeans, but alert and watching very carefully for any sign that Clint was pushing himself too far. He felt himself slipping into the hyper vigilant state he knew from the middle of a battle or a firefight, when all your senses were ratcheted up, your vision seemed to have laser focus, and you noticed every tiny detail of your surroundings.

That was how he spotted the moment that one of Clint's hands slipped a little on the chin-up bar, and watched as Clint responded slowly to correct his grip. Phil stopped. He quickly stuck the flogger in his pocket and stepped up behind Clint and put his arms around him.

"How are you doing?"

He got a hum in reply.

Phil rubbed his hands up and down Clint's chest and belly, toying very briefly with his dick and nipples.

"Talk to me Clint, how do you feel?"

"Wunnerful," came the slurred response.

"Good. We're done for now, though, OK?"

"Still gonna fuck me, though, please Phil?"

"Yes, Clint I'd love to fuck you. Let's go upstairs where it's more comfortable, though, OK?"

"'kay."

Phil snagged the lube and the bottle of Gatorade that he'd left close at hand and took both with them as Clint made his way slowly up the stairs, Phil carefully watching to make sure he didn't trip or stumble. His coordination was fine, though, he was just moving slowly through what was no doubt a foggy haze of endorphin-induced sub-space.

Once they got up the basement stairs, Phil decided that he didn't want to bother with a second flight up to the bedroom, and steered Clint into the living room. Once there, though, he realized that Clint wasn't really up for sofa-sex. Or floor sex. Or... how exactly... as he tried to figure it out, Clint draped himself into Phil's arms and started to kiss him and fumble with the fly buttons of his jeans. 

"Gonna fuck me now, Phil? Want you to fuck me nice and hard." Clint was kissing the side of his neck and had gotten his jeans open and had slipped his hand in to cup Phil's dick and was working it slowly in a tight fist.

Phil struggled to think while he shoved his jeans down and stepped out of them, then he had an idea. Steering them over to the sofa, he urged Clint down onto his knees and went with him, so that they were both kneeling on the rug in front of the sofa. Phil kissed Clint deeply, and then urged him to bend over with a gentle hand on the back of his neck until his chest was supported. That had the additional benefit of putting his marked back on display for Phil to admire and touch. 

Clint's head was turned to the side so Phil could see the languid smile on his face as he gently stroked Clint's bruised back with the tips of his fingers. Phil grabbed the lube and kept up the stroking with one hand while he pushed two slick fingers into Clint's ass. 

Clint started to move, pushing his back up into Phil's touch, and his ass onto Phil's fingers, chasing more stretch, and more sensation. The result was a sinuous wave of motion that had Phil completely entranced. Again he curled his fingers to scratch lightly at Clint's back, and got a long sighing moan in response. He added a third slick finger to Clint's hole. Phil was rock hard and leaking, desperately wanting to sheath himself inside the gorgeous body under him, but he also wanted to be sure it was as good as possible for Clint. He also needed to be careful, in his blissed-out state, Clint wasn't reacting normally to pain, and so Phil had to make sure he didn't rush. 

Watching and feeling Clint responding to his touches was no hardship, so Phil continued to stretch him open with three fingers while he lay trails of light scratches across the marks on Clint's back. Clint was moaning almost continually now, thrusting back harder onto Phil's fingers. Phil couldn't be patient any longer.

He withdrew his fingers, wiped them on the rug, and positioned himself behind Clint. He lay both hands flat on Clint's back to still him, and pushed in with one smooth deep thrust.

"Phil." It was almost a sob.

"It's OK, I've got you. I've got you Clint."

"I need. Please, I need..." Clint tried to push back. "Please Phil, hard."

"OK, I'm going to give you what you need. I'm going to give you everything you need, Clint."

Phil settled his knees comfortably and started to thrust in and out of Clint with long, smooth strokes, still scratching lightly at Clint's back in long sweeps across the red welts. Clint spread his arms out to the sides and let his chest sink further into the sofa cushions, letting all his weight be supported and giving himself over entirely.

Phil started to increase the force of his thrusts gradually, like he had done earlier with the blows of the flogger. Clint rocked forward on each stroke, and Phil could feel him straining to try to steady himself. Phil thought about gripping Clint's hips to hold him still, but instead wrapped his fingers around Clint's shoulders. The heels of his hands pressed into the bruises on his back, but Clint just moaned again. 

Phil fucked him. Hard and fast and deep, giving Clint what he wanted, taking what he needed, bringing them both to the edge and over. 

Phil managed to collapse beside Clint, rather than on top of him. Managed to withdraw, clean up, and get them both upstairs. Managed to have Gatorade and aspirin to hand on the bedside table for whenever Clint woke up. Managed to get them both into bed under the covers. Managed to make sure Clint was OK. Still dopey, still insisting that everything was "Wunnerful," but OK. Smiled. Kissed him, and held him carefully as they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My comments regarding the consent issues in this story:
> 
> _I want to set aside the story's place in the series, because for me this is an issue about the story having appropriate tags, and anyone could "dip in" to this series at any time (say by searching for "flogging" stories) and so it should be correctly tagged whether or not you've read the rest of the series._
> 
> Why I believe this story does not depict a non-consensual or dubiously consensual BDSM scene:
> 
>  
> 
> **1\. Clint and Phil are longstanding, trusted partners:**
> 
>  
> 
> Phil: "Do you trust me?"  
> Clint: "You know I do, have something in mind?"  
> Phil: "Yes, if you're up for it."  
> Clint: "Absolutely!"
> 
>  
> 
> **2\. Phil asks for and receives permission to not tell Clint what's going to happen in the scene:**
> 
>  
> 
> Clint: "So, what do you have in mind?"  
> Phil: "I'd rather that be a surprise for now, if that's OK?"  
> Clint: "'Course it is. I like surprises, especially sexy ones."
> 
>   **3\. Clint's limits have been previously discussed and are being respected:**
> 
> "Clint, are you willing to close your eyes for me?" Phil asked.
> 
> Clint hated not being able to see what was going on. "No blindfolds" was one of his hard-and-fast limits. Occasionally, though, Phil would ask him to close his eyes, and usually, Clint was OK with that.
> 
> "Yeah, OK, yeah." He was in his own home, holding onto something familiar, with Phil touching him. He felt secure enough to agree, and let his eyes slip shut.
> 
>  
> 
> **4\. Phil checks again that Clint is willing to let him try something new without revealing what it is:**
> 
>  
> 
> Phil: "Good. There's something I want to do. Something I want to try. I'm pretty sure you'll like it, but if you don't you tell me right away OK?"
> 
> Clint: "Yeah. 'Course."
> 
>  
> 
> **5\. Phil lets Clint know, right before it happens, that it's about to, and reminds him that they have safewords in place:**
> 
>  
> 
> Phil: "I want to try something now," Phil said softly into Clint's ear. "Tell me 'yellow' or use your safeword if you need to, OK?"
> 
> Clint: "Mmm-hmm."  
>  _HOWEVER, I'm leaving the dub-con tag on, in order to be respectful of people's triggers. Anonymous commenting has been turned off for this story. Thanks everyone for your comments!_
> 
>    
> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
